I Forever Do
by Janeaustenfan1981
Summary: My entry for the February pix challenge


It is a truth universally acknowledged, a married man is in want of an idea on what do on Valentine's Day and Sully was one of those men. He only had two weeks to come up with his annual surprise for his wife of almost ten years. Surprising Michaela on Valentine's Day was a tradition Sully had kept on doing since the year they were engaged. He surprised her by coming back from the Indian comferce and gave her the engagement ring he had saved for that day and since he enjoyed surprising her, he decided to do it every year. Throughout the years, Sully's surprises became more romantic and elaborate. Of course he had to save his money all year to be sure he could pay for his surprises, but it was worth it.

"How will I top last year's Valentine's Day?" Sully wondered as he rode home from a day of surveying.

Last year, he surprised her a week early with two train tickets to Boston. Sully asked Matthew and his wife, Emily before hand to take care of Katie and Josef, who was their miracle baby while they were away, which they agreed. After they arrived in Boston, they spent few days with their children, grandson, and her sisters. On Valentine's Day, Sully took Michaela out for a romantic meal and then took her to the opera.

He smiled recalling how she loved being back in Boston again and how she enjoyed their romantic evening. When they returned to their hotel room, Michaela gave him his Valentine gift, which was a photo album that she made herself. Sully loved it and they spent an hour looking through the pictures before going to bed, where she rewarded him with another gift.

Sully chuckled and thought, "I loved her second gift more. She really showed her enthusiasm that night. Well, she always does."

When he arrived home, Michaela and his two youngest children greeted him. Katie and Josef gave him big hugs and then Michaela gave him a kiss on his left cheek.

"You're just in time," she said, smiling. "Dinner is ready.

"It smells good," Sully told her, breathing in the aroma. He walked to the table and sat down in his chair. As they ate, Sully was still trying to figure out what to do and what to give Michaela for Valentine's day.

*** 

Later that night as Sully was getting for bed, Michaela who was in their bed, said, "Rebecca sent me some of my childhood things Mother had saved. She wrote she finally managed to get around looking through thing of mother's they couldn't sell at the auction."

Sully asked, "what did your sister sent you? "

"Just stories I wrote for my English classes and my diaries," she answered and then retrieved a book from a box that was on the floor by the bed. "This is the diary I wrote in when I was eight. It is quite humorous. I forgot how naive I was and I thought I had everything figured out. You can read it if you want."

When his wife hand the diary to him, he took it in curiosity reading what an eight-year-old Michaela Quinn had written. "I'd like to. I'm curious to read what you were like and your thoughts when you were a little girl."

"Well, you will be entertained that's for sure," Michaela told him before yawning. "I think I'm going to sleep. I have a busy day at the hospital tomorrow."

"Okay," Sully replied and gave her a goodnight kiss. "I'm not tired yet, so I'm gonna downstairs and read awhile."

She just nodded and closed her eyes, too tired to talk anymore.

After Sully covered her up and turned down the lanterns in their room, he went downstairs with the diary in his hand. After putting logs on the dying fire and after he got comfortable in his chair, he opened the diary. As he read, he was surprised at how many times his wife had gotten in trouble with her cousin, Carlton. Sully laughed at the antics they had done. The eight-year-old Michaela also wrote about her hopes and dreams and of course becoming a doctor was at the top of the list. Then when Sully read where she wrote about Maureen's wedding and wrote how she wanted her own wedding to be like, he had an idea on what do for his Valentine's Day surprise.

"Luckily I have almost everything I need, Sully thought to himself. "Thank goodness Michaela doesn't throw away anything. I still need to ask a few people to help me."

He smiled as he thought about how perfect and special this Valentine's Day would be.

*** 

Valentine's day started out like any other day in the Sullys' household. Sully woke up early to do chores and made sure everything was ready for today, while Michaela got Katie and Josef up and ready for the day. After sully came home and after an early lunch, she went outside to saddle up flash and go check on Mrs. Houser right quick and then she could spend the rest of the day with her family. Before mounting on Flash, Sully came up beside her and taking her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Michaela," He said, lovingly.

[IMG].com/albums/b181/aggielover23/DQMW%[/IMG]

"Happy Valentine's day to you, too," Michaela replied looking at him with love. "What do you have planned for me this year?"

Sully smiled at her and answered teasingly, "you're gonna wait and see. A part of your surprise is waitin' for you in your office at the hospital. Me and the kids will meet ya in town."

With that he turned and walked away, leaving her wondering what was waiting for her.

***  
Michaela entered her office after she checked on Mrs. Houser. She didn't plan on coming to town today, but Sully had other plans. Not that she minded because she always enjoyed being surprised by husband.

When she looked around, she saw a wrapped box on her desk. Stepping closer she saw it was addressed to her. Smiling, Michaela open her gift from Sully. When she did, she saw her Cinderella costume she made for Halloween years ago. Seeing a note on top of it, Michaela picked it up and read it.

Michaela,

Please put this dress on and meet me outside of the hospital at two o'clock.

Your husband,

Sully

Glazing at her clock, Michaela saw it was one forty-five. She took the dress she was wearing and put her Cinderella dress on. She took the remaining of the time trying to fix her hair nicely as she could. When Michaela was satisfy enough with her appearance, she left her office and went outside.

When she went outside, she saw Sully driving their wagon with the pumpkin he made attached to it and was wearing his Prince Charming costume. When he stopped, he smiled and extended his hand out to her.

[IMG].com/albums/b181/aggielover23/DQMW%[/IMG]

"Milady, your carriage awaits," Sully said.

Not asking any questions, Michaela just laughed softly and got in the wagon. Sully drove to the church and hopped down. After helping her down, they went into the church. Michaela saw all of their friends and three of their children were there wearing their Sunday best clothes. She turned to her husband and finally asked what was going on.

"Do you remember the diary you gave me to read?"

Michaela nodded.

He continued, "I read where you wrote how you wanted your weddin' to be like. A church wedding surrounding by your family and friends with your Prince Charmin' waiting for you at the altar. I know our weddin' was beautiful but I was hoping for this Valentine's Day we could renew our vows."

"Oh, Sully," she breathed. She was so touched that she was on the verge of tears.

Sully bent onto one knee and took her hands in his and began, "Michaela bein' married to you for nearly ten years has been amazin'. I know it wasn't always easy, but we made it through together. I wouldn't know where I'd be without you and our five kids. I love you more every day and I want nothin' more than renewin' the vows we said to each other almost ten years ago in front of our family and friends."

"I want that also," Michaela said through her tears.

He smiled happily and asked, "Well then, Michaela Quinn Sully, will you marry me again?"

"Yes."

Sully got up and kissed her sweetly on the lips and everybody in church clapped and cheered.

***

The ceremony was both simple and beautiful and when it was over, they had a little party at Grace's café. Sully and Michaela spent the rest of the afternoon with their loved ones . When nighttime came Matthew and Emily took Katie and Josef home with them while their parents started to leave for the Chateau where they would spend their second wedding night.


End file.
